1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to handheld devices, and particularly to a handheld device with a power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Most handheld devices, such as mobile phones, are powered by power management units (PMUs), which can meet power demand of a handheld device after the handheld device is booted up. However, if the PMU is the power supply for the handheld device, when the handheld device is being booted-up, the PMU may fail to power up the handheld device because a backlight driving unit of the handheld device takes a high current when the handheld device is booted-up. If the high current taken is over the maximum current of the PMU, the PMU enters an under-voltage protection mode. Therefore, a PMU with a greater maximum current can be employed, but the greater the maximum current, the more expensive the PMU.